dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Age of Justice Update
June 1, 2017 Episode 28: Age of Justice Travel back in time to the 1940s to save the past from a new threat: Per Degaton and his allies. This period in time has been identified as particularly vulnerable to manipulation, and it will be up to today’s heroes and villains to prevent Per Degaton from rewriting history and destroying the Justice Society forever! Join forces with the greatest heroes of the Golden Age – the JSA and the Blackhawks – in Age of Justice! The episode features new missions in two new open world environments, two new alerts, and two new raids (both with Elite versions)! Earn new feats, discover new collections, and fight for new high-level gear inspired by the Blackhawks and more! To get started, look for Age of Justice in your Mission Journal, once you have the required Combat Rating of 186. Age of Justice is free to access for Members. New Open World Zone: Time-Torn Area 51 Massive tears in time and space have divided Area 51 between 1944 and the present day. Soldiers from today and yesterday are fighting side by side, as well as against each other. Help stem the tide of WWII flowing into the present. *Access the new mission hub via the Watchtower or Hall of Doom using the Age of Justice teleporter. *Combat Rating: 186 New Open World Zone: War-Torn Village Travel back in time to a European village has been taken over by Baron Von Savage and his new collection of hybrid technology. Work with Lady Blackhawk and the Blackhawks to fight for the fate of the future! *Access the new mission hub via the Watchtower or Hall of Doom using the Age of Justice teleporter. *Level 10 and CR 186 New 4-Player Operation: Saving Justice Team up with both Wonder Woman and Golden Age Wonder Woman in a daring raid of Baron Von Savage’s base and free the captive members of the JLA. Be wary though – Doctor Sivana has been busy creating a new terrifying threat in his lab! *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Alert under Tier 8 of the 4 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 186 New Raid and Elite Raid: Ultimate Soldier Doctor Sivana has taken fallen soldiers from the battlefield and constructed something of pure evil – the Ultimate Soldier! Do whatever is necessary to bring this abomination of war down. *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Raid under Tier 8 of the 8 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 186 New 4-Player Operation: War Crimes Per Degaton and stormtroopers are raiding the future to steal modern technology and resources. They’re after anything that can give them an advantage in World War II. Your mission is to stop them. *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Alert under Tier 8 of the 4 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 186 New Raid and Elite Raid: Justice For All Time is running out…literally! Storm the enemy stronghold to put a stop to Baron Von Savage and Per Degaton’s plans before their breach in the fabric of space and time becomes too unstable. *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Raid under Tier 8 of the 8 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 186 Category:Game Update Category:Age of Justice